Tu n'es pas seule
by Chocobon
Summary: Tenten ne se sent plus à sa place parmi son équipe mais heureusement pour elle, son sensei veille.


**Titre:** Tu n'es pas seule.

**Série:** Naruto

**Auteur**: Chocobon

**Disclaimer**:Aucun personnage cité n'est de ma composition ils sont tous du mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note de l'auteur: **Une envie de One Shot pour montrer les liens maître, élèves. Rien de romantique, une envie comme ça. ^^ Cela se passe après l'examen chunnin.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**One shot:**

Assise sur un rocher dans la forêt de Konoha, une jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées. Le vent faisait voleter les quelques mèches de cheveux châtains qui s'échappaient de ses chignons. Seul le bruissement des arbres venait perturber le silence qu'elle avait tant recherché. Si l'image qu'elle donnait était romantique, ses pensées l'étaient moins. En effet, la jeune brune était une kunoïchi, un soldat. Elle était la seule fille de son équipe de ninja. Tenten était l'experte en armes, dirigée par le jounin Maito Gaï.

Il n'était pas facile d'être la seule fille lorsque l'équipe était constituée de têtes brûlées. Dans les groupes il y avait parfois un marginal, un ninja qui se détachait du lot. Elle voyait bien que pour l'équipe de Sakuma, Shikamaru était d'une intelligence au-dessus de la norme même si il était un adepte de la sieste. L'équipe de Kakashi avait Sasuke, le ténébreux ninja qui s'était enfui.

Mais comment pouvait-on gérer lorsque l'on était la seule personne normale du groupe? Tel était le problème de Tenten. Ses dons de ninjas l'avait menée vers l'expertise des armes. Aucuns de ces objets métalliques n'avaient de secret pour la jeune fille. La kunoichi s'était tout naturellement tournée vers la spécialité de déminage. De sa génération, elle était la seule à ne pas s'être dirigée vers les soins médicaux. Elle contrôlait son chakra mais pas aussi bien que Sakura. Elle n'avait pas la douceur d'Hinata pour s'occuper des autres ni l'autorité d'Ino pour s'imposer contre des malades récalcitrants.

Tenten était la plus discrète de son groupe. Il n'était pas facile d'affirmer son autorité parmi ses compagnons. Neji était un génie du combat. Elle se souvenait du jour des assignations des équipes. Elle était si contente d'avoir le plus beau et le plus cool des garçons de la promotion avec elle. Avec le recul, elle savait maintenant à quel point sa réaction avait été puérile et inappropriée. Elle était l'élève moyenne ni vraiment bonne, ni mauvaise. Elle avait très vite appris à tirer juste aux kunais mais contrôlait mal son chakra. Tenten avait cru au début pouvoir attirer l'attention de Neji sur elle pour l'aider à ses entraînements mais le résultat fut désastreux. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être dérangé et sa façon de s'entraîner était spécifique à ses besoins et à son byakugan.

Elle avait très vite déchanté aussi en voyant l'enthousiasme de Lee pour apprendre. Il ne possédait pas les compétences normales pour maîtriser son chakra mais son obstination l'avait tourné vers un nindo complètement différent de Neji. Tout son entraînement reposait sur les mêmes techniques que leur professeur Gaï Maito, le taïjutsu.

L'élève et le professeur faisaient la paire. Lee était en totale admiration des connaissances et de la vitalité trop débordante de Gaï tandis que ce dernier était fasciné par les progrès effectués par son disciple. Cela entraînait souvent des démonstrations exagérées et parfois ridicules d'affections mutuelles. Le stoïcisme de Neji était rassurant et reposant pour Tenten dans ce genre de situation.

Mais parmi ses coéquipiers, quelle pouvait bien être la place de Tenten dans tout ça? Elle n'avait pas pour rôle d'être le leader. Gaï, malgré son exubérance, était leur professeur mais aussi un maître ninja. Il savait s'imposer et prendre des décisions justes quand il le fallait. Le plus diplomate d'entre eux était Neji quand il s'en donnait la peine. Sa condition de fils de noble famille lui avait permis d'obtenir la meilleur éducation possible. Il savait converser avec les plus influents et négocier certaines affaires. Lee était celui qui donnait l'impulsion à l'équipe. Il était toujours prêt à s'entraîner, à apprendre et à faire participer ses coéquipiers. Ils avaient obtenu après de nombreux combats une cohésion de groupe même si la plupart du temps cela restait bancale. En effet, Lee voyait en Neji un rival à battre. Les duels se multipliaient et malgré l'acharnement du jeune garçon, l'héritier du byakugan l'emportait haut la main à chaque fois. Tenten n'arrivait pas non plus à les empêcher de se quereller par moment. Elle n'avait pas assez d'autorité pour les séparer ou les calmer.

La jeune femme avait peur parfois d'être transparente. La personne en plus dont on a besoin juste pour avoir un nombre exact pour une mission. L'examen chunnin était passé et la raclée prise lors de son combat contre Temari lui avait fait prendre conscience du chemin qui lui restait à parcourir. Elle n'avait pas l'étoffe des plus grands ninjas. Elle avait soutenu Lee du mieux qu'elle avait pu lorsqu'il était accablé par ses blessures mais rien ne le soulageait plus que la présence de son mentor. Elle s'entraînait mais pour quel résultat? Quand ses efforts seraient reconnus?Quelle était sa place?

- Hé bien, hé bien. Que fait notre jeunesse éclatante seule dans son coin?

Tenten sortit de sa rêverie. En relevant la tête, elle aperçut le visage souriant de son professeur.

- Gaï senseï, vous me cherchiez? Nous avons une mission?

Le jounin vint s'assoir aux côtés de sa jeune élève.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de passer du temps avec une des jeunes pousses de Konoha?

Les comparaisons de Gaï exaspéraient autant qu'elles amusaient Tenten.

- Je croyais que vous passiez la journée avec Lee. Depuis qu'il a subi son opération, vous rattrapez le temps où vous n'avez pas pu vous entraîner.

- Je viens m'enquérir des progrès de mes autres élèves et il se trouve, d'après ce que je sais que tu en fais partie. Dit-il pour la taquiner.

Ses lèvres se recourbèrent en un sourire malgré elle.

- Mes progrès... Moi aussi je me demande où j'en suis. Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son professeur.

La mélancolie n'était pas très fréquente chez cette jeune fille d'habitude si dynamique. Gaï savait plus que quiconque quand les doutes et les inquiétudes pouvaient vous bloquer ou vous mener dans une impasse. Parfois un coup de main pouvait être utile pour y voir plus clair.

- Que se passe-t-il Tenten? N'aurais-tu donc plus confiance dans la fougue de la jeunesse? Tu es pourtant une brillante gennin.

Tenten ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. C'était un problème personnel mais connaissant le jounin, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant que tout ne serait pas réglé.

- Ces temps-ci, je me pose pas mal de questions... Sur mon avenir de kunoïchi principalement... Sur la voie que je dois suivre. Il y a tellement de possibilités. Comment faire au mieux le meilleur choix? En affrontant mes adversaires lors de l'examen, je me suis bien rendue compte de la différence de niveau. Même en m'entraînant toute une vie, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir progresser assez pour être à la hauteur. Je ne suis pas un génie et pourtant je fais de mon mieux et je continuerais d'avancer dans ce sens mais parfois, je me demande pourquoi? A quoi cela va me servir?

- A te garder en vie et protéger ceux qui sont sous ta responsabilité.

La réponse fut dure et incisive. Gaï était parfois ainsi pour mieux faire comprendre les réalités de la vie à ses élèves. Ils étaient jeunes et le manque de maturité pouvait être un avantage comme un inconvénient. En tant que mentor, le jounin préférait leur apprendre rapidement à mûrir et devenir des adultes fiables et responsables.

- Tu es encore jeune, il te reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre de la vie Tenten. Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, chaque ninja formé à Konoha a une importance capitale pour l'avenir du village. Du gennin en formation à l'Anbu qui protège dans l'ombre le village. Il n'y a pas qu'un seul parcours possible dans notre métier. A ton tour de décider de ce que tu feras à l'avenir. Si tu n'es pas efficace au corps à corps, alors soit plutôt un soutien à tes coéquipiers. Si tu es patiente avec les jeunes, deviens professeur et si tu es douée avec les armes alors spécialise toi plus encore dans un domaine de déminage ou d'attaque. Te comparer aux autres ne servira à rien. Avance à ton rythme et laisse moi te superviser. C'est mon rôle après tout.

Le discours de Gaï rassura doucement la jeune fille. Cela n'empêchait pas de douter de sa place dans l'équipe.

Près d'eux un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Très vite un jeune garçon physiquement identique au professeur arriva L'homme se leva et indiqua à sa jeune élève d'en faire autant.

- Trop penser n'est pas toujours bon. Ressasser les mauvaises pensées ne font pas avancer les choses. Entraînons-nous. Lee, tu tombes à pic! Nous allons voir les progrès de notre jeune fleur en bouton!

- Oui sensei! Répondit aussitôt le coéquipier de Tenten.

Les deux garçons sortirent leurs kunais et autres armes.

- Êtes-vous prêt les jeunes?

Les deux gennins acquiescèrent et l'entraînement commença.

Ils se mirent en mouvement courant entre les arbres et buissons, camouflant du mieux possible leur présence. L'exercice consistaient à viser la kunoïchi avec les armes pour voir si elle pouvait les contrer ou les éviter. La vitesse d'exécution des mouvements augmenta au fur et à mesure qu'ils se prenaient au jeu. La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus présente mais la résistance était l'un des critères jugé par le professeur et Tenten tint bon jusqu'à la fin.

Après cet exercice, Tenten s'installa à même le sol pour reprendre son souffle.

- Je suis impressionné par ta dextérité. Je ne connais aucun autre ninja aussi doué que toi pour le maniement des armes. C'est instinctif chez toi.

Lee opina de la tête pour approuver les dires de son maître. Pourtant la seule chose que la brune voyait, était la facilité avec laquelle son adversaire durant les match éliminatoires l'avait battu. Avait-elle ne serait-ce que la moindre de chance de battre un adversaire pareil dans l'avenir? En y réfléchissant bien, oui. Elle avait l'énergie pour lutter et en analysant son combat, elle se souvenait des failles que la blonde avait laissé. Ce combat était au final une bonne expérience . Cela lui éviterait plus tard de refaire les même erreurs.

- Bien les jeunes, il commence à se faire tard. Nous reprendrons plus en détail l'entraînement demain. N'oubliez pas de ramassez les kunaïs qui sont jonchés à terre.

Tandis que Gaï était sur le point de partir, il se ravisa, se rapprochant de son élève.

- Peut-être que je ne vous l'ai jamais dit mais l'équipe que nous formons actuellement, c'est moi qui l'ai spécialement demandé.

Tenten parût abasourdie. Son maître l'avait choisi? Ce n'était pas juste dû au hasard ou à un quelconque tirage au sort? Elle était déjà au courant pour Lee mais pas pour Neji ni pour elle.

- Je ne m'étais pourtant pas illustrée plus qu'une autre durant l'école.

- Détrompe-toi, ta capacité à ne jamais rater ta cible avec ton arme est importante dans notre équipe. Tu es la seule à pouvoir te battre à distance contrairement à moi, Lee. Neji ne peut aller que jusqu'à une certaine distance. Tu es notre soutien. Il n'y a donc aucune erreur dans le fait que tu aies ta place parmi nous. Je suis extrêmement fier de vous avoir pour élèves. Vous êtes les précieuses pousses de Konoha sur qui je compte le plus. Dit-il le sourire éclatant et le pouce en l'air.

Plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu dire avant. Ces paroles réconfortèrent Tenten. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage fin de la fille.

- Oui senseï!

C'est avec l'entrain retrouvé que Tenten reprit le ramassage des kunaïs sous un dernier regard bienveillant de Gaï. En la voyant si motivée, Lee se posa quelques questions mais préféra laisser passer et continua sa corvée.

Oui ils formaient tous les quatre une sacrée équipe. Ils étaient les principaux hommes de sa vie, ceux sur qui elle pouvait entièrement se reposer. Elle n'était définitivement pas seule.

**Fin.**

Si l'histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot d'encouragement à l'auteur. A bientôt!


End file.
